parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Pineda's TUGS/Disney Parody Casts
Here are some of Daniel Pineda's TUGS/Disney Parody Casts. Casts TUGS/Snow White (Lillie White and the Seven TUGS) * Lillie Lightship as Snow White * Scuttlebutt Pete as The Prince * Warrior as Doc * Ten Cents as Bashful * Top Hat as Happy * Hercules as Sneezy * Big Mac as Grumpy * OJ as Sleepy * Sunshine as Dopey * Carla (From Theodore Tugboat) as The Wicked Witch/Queen * Johnny Cuba as the Wicked Witch/Queen (Peddler Form) * Zug as The Magic Mirror * Bluenose as The Hunter * Zebedee and Zak as The Vultures * Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Raven Heigh Ho, Inspired By Quiggc1's Heigh Ho Video * Baby as Patch * Yoshi as Pluto * Cream as Young Nala * Tails as Young Simba * Thomas as Winnie the Pooh * Percy as Piglet * Edward as Tigger * Oliver as Rabbit * BoCo as Eeyore * Tommy as Young Tantor * Tallulah as Young Terk * MeeMee as Perdita * Amy Rose as Anita The Engines Search the Cottage * Tillie as Beauty Stem Bluddle Uddle Um Dum, Inspired By Neo Burns' Bluddle Uddle Um Dum Video * Pongo as Mickey Mouse * AiAi as Aladdin * Thomas O' Malley as Rajah * Jeremy as Carpet * Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles as The Kids and Cat * Scooby Doo as Dog * Agent Ed as Rex * Ten Cents as Yakko * Sally Seaplane as Dot * Ergo the Magnificent as Donald Duck * Robby as The Seal * Tom as Cat * Jerry as Winslow * Dennis as The Pet Fish * Casey Jr as Genie * Ed, Edd, n Eddy as The Three Guys * Rayman as Jiminy Cricket * Admiral Razorbeard as Gargamel * Butch the Cat as Azrael * Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Wile E Coyote, Road Runner, and Taz Mania as The Lost Boys * Yosemite Sam as Sir Ector * Elmer Fudd as Sir Kay * Toots as Cogsworth * Johnny as Grumpy Smurf The Yodel Party, Inspired By NickyHelp's Dwarf's Yodel Party Video * The Pokemon as The Ewoks * The Digimon as The Roger Rabbit Cast * The Musketeers as The Monkeys * Lord Rogers as The Composser * Lord Rogers' Band as The Orchestra * Hugo as Hiccup's Father * Hugolina as Hiccup's Mother * AiAi as Adult Simba * MeeMee as Adult Nala * Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Three Stooges * Winnie the Pooh as Baloo * Dennis as King Louie * Sir Handel as Young Tod * Little Toot as Young Copper * Wallace as Chanticleer * Gromit as Chanticleer's Buddy * Fire Tug as Eeyore * Ergo the Magnificent as Donald Duck * The Teensies as The Alley Cats * The Gobbos as The Robin Hood Band * Globox as Louie * Rayman as Prince Naveen * The Dishes as The Pirates * Bowser Koopa as The Grand Duke of Owls * Battersby as Iago * The Dragons as The Parrots * The Mario Gang as The Monsters Inc Cast * The Beatles as The Hounds * The Indians as The Dogs * The Guests as The Party Guests * Yoshi as Pluto * Casey Jr as Prince Eric * Gromit as Eric's Canine * Pongo as Mickey Mouse * and more The Final Battle * Tillie as Beauty Stem * Casey Jr as Fur Foot * Tracy as Elf Cup * Toots as Kimba the White Lion * The Cars Characters as The Smurfs Crossover * The Three Stooges as Alvin and the Chipmunks * AiAi as Mario * Tommy as Luigi TUGS/Pinocchio (Ten Cents) * Ten Cents as Pinocchio * Sunshine as Jiminy Cricket * Hercules as Geppetto * Lillie Lightship as The Blue Fairy * Billy Shoepack as Figaro * Pearl as Cleo * Zebedee and Zak as Honest John and Gideon * Bluenose as Stomboli * Captain Zero as The Wicked Coachman * Johnny Cuba as Monstro The Whale * Zorran as Lampwick * Jack as Lampwick as a Donkey Guests For Give A Little Whistle * Mario as Shrek * Luigi as Donkey * Gumball as Jackie Chan * Princess Yum Yum as Princess Suzy * Fred Jones as The Grinch * Princess Jasmine as Minerva Mink * Agent Taran as Wakko * Spyro as Stitch * Tom as Yakko * Jerry as Puffin * Spike as Phoon * Nibbles as Professor Owl * The Female Girls as The Fairies * Hardy as Skipper Guests For Lampwick's Transformation * Thomas as Mike * Edward as Sulley * Murfy as The Nostaglic Guy with Glasses * Agent Ed as Genie * Mario as Spongebob * Luigi as Squidward * Shaggy Rogers as Mac * Scooby Doo as Bloo TUGS/Fantasia (Big Portasia) *Ten Cents as Mickey Mouse TUGS/Dumbo (Theodore) *Dumbo - Theodore *Timothy Q. Mouse - Ten Cents *Mrs. Jumbo - Lillie the Lighthouse *Casey Jr - The Goods Engine TUGS/Bambi (Ten Cents) * Ten Cents as Young Bambi * Big Mac as Adult Bambi * Pearl as Young Faline * Lillie Lightship as Adult Faline * Sunshine as Young Thumper * Grampus as Young Flower * Top Hat as Adult Thumper * Warrior as Adult Flower * Hercules as Great Prince of the Forest * OJ as Friend Owl * Princess Alice as Bambi's Mom * Grampus as Mr. Mole TUGS/The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (The Adventures of Hercules and Ten Cents) Cast in The Wind in the Willows: *Ten Cents as Mr. Toad *Sunshine as Moley *Puffa as Ratty *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mc Badger *Ten Cents as Cryil Proudbottom *Zorran as Mr. Winkie *Zebedee, Zak, Zip, Zug, Burke, Bluenose, The Pirates, and Cabot's Cargo as The Weasels *Captain Star as The Narrator *Captain Zero as The Judge *Lord Stinker as The Court Clerk *The Pirates and The Shrimpers as Devils and Police Officers *Boomer as The Jailer *Tex (from Theodore Tugboat) as Prosecutor *The Goods Engine as The Postman *Blair as The Policeman Cast in The Legend of Sleepy Hollow: *Hercules as Ichabod Crane *Bell Bouy as The Black Cat *Lillie Lightship as Katrina Van Tassel *Big Mac as Brom Bones *Johnny Cuba as The Headless Horseman *Warrior as Katrina's Father *Captain Star as The Narrator *Sally Seaplane as Tilda *Frank/Eddie as Ichabod's Horse TUGS/Peter Pan (Ten Cents Pan) *Ten Cents as Peter Pan *Lillie Lightship as Wendy Darling TUGS/Sleeping Beauty (Sleeping Engine) *Lillie Lightship as Princess Aurora TUGS/101 Dalmatians (101 Tugboats) TUGS/Robin Hood (Warrior Hood) * Warrior as Robin Hood * Big Mac as Little John * Lillie Lightship as Maid Mairam * Hercules as Alan-A-Dale * Top Hat as Friar Tuck * Johnny Cuba as Prince John * Burke as Sir Hiss * Bluenose as Sheriff of Nottingham * Little Ditcher as Otto * Ten Cents as Skippy * OJ as Toby * Pearl as Sis * Pugwash (from TT) as Tagalong * Zorran as Crococaptain * Canso (from TT) as King Richard TUGS/Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Ten Cents) TUGS/The Fox and The Hound (The 2nd Tugboat and The 5th Tugboat) * Ten Cents as Young Tod * Sunshine as Young Copper * Zebedee as Chief * Captain Zero as Amos Slade * Big Mac as Adult Tod * Warrior as Adult Copper * Lillie Lightship as Vixey * Sally Seaplane as Big Mama * Top Hat as Dinky * Boomer as Boomer * OJ as Porcupine * Bluenose as Mr. Digger * Puffa as Squeakes * Pearl as Widow Tweed * Johnny Cuba as The Bear * The Goods Engine as The Train TUGS/Oliver and Company (Ten Cents and Company) TUGS/The Lion King (The Tugboat King) TUGS/Toy Story (Tugboat Story) TUGS/Hercules (Warrior) TUGS/Mulan (Lillie Lightship) Category:Daniel Pineda